


One of your Wives

by Natasja



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M, Filk, Gen, Humour, Not to be taken seriously, i was bored waiting for a flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasja/pseuds/Natasja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of 'Part of your World' from The Little Mermaid. From the point of view of any woman with a grain of sense and non-ambitious relatives who was unlucky enough to catch Henry VIII's ... eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of your Wives

_(To the tune of "Part of Your World)_

Look at my fate, isn't it bleak,  
Despite my nature, so quiet and meek,  
Don't you just think I'm the girl,  
Who can give you everything

Look at my clothes, bright jewels untold  
How many rubies can one headress hold?  
I like all of the things you enjoy,  
But... Could I bear a boy?

I've got family, looks, estates aplenty,  
Intrigues and admirers galore,  
Political connections? I've got twenty!  
But who cares? That won't make the deal.

You want more.

You want a son, a royal heir.  
A healthy young boy,  
to rule there beside you,  
Wives who failed ended up... Oh, what's the word?

Dead!

Bearing a girl you don't get to far  
Catherine divorced, Anne was beheaded  
Even Jane Seymour died and, well  
I like my head!

Where can I hide, where can I run  
To avoid being you next honey-bun?  
Oh, King Henry, I don't wanna be,  
One of your wives.

A mistress I'll be, but not a wife,  
In case I have daughters,  
Some fun in bed, and keep my head,  
When you get bored,

Not labelled a whore, perhaps a horse,  
Cause you won't love me always.  
Bright young women, fond of living,  
Can't get too far away

They know that your Queens don't always last,  
Anna divorced, young Katherine cheated,  
Catherine Parr lived because you  
What's the word?

Died

You courted, I cried.  
I don't want your love,  
It leads to God's Kingdom up above,  
Oh King Henry, I don't wanna be,  
One of your wives.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I was bored on my flight back home from Brisbane, and had the tune stuck in my head while reading Tudor fanfiction. I started scribbling, and half an hour later, I had this.
> 
> So far, singing it in front of an audience has resulted in spurted drinks, choking, and hysterical laughter. Dare you to try it and tell me the result.


End file.
